Lost Winchester
by tmntgirl96
Summary: Fem!Dean/Daryl. Dean Winchester is trying to find her younger brother Sam at the end of the world she's used to having to fight monster's every day. Daryl is just trying to survive with his group when he finds Dean and her adopted son she saved from walker's.


Lost Winchester

Chapter One

 **Dean was sleeping she had an arm wrapped around the little boy she had found. The curly haired girl hummed softly and she heard the tent being opened and she aimed her gun right at the brown haired male that was looking inside. She growled ''try anything and I shoot you in your head asshole.'' Daryl looked at the girl in gym short's he was just searching for supplies he didn't except to see a human inside the tent the girl was beautiful even with the dirt on her. He looked at the brown skinned little baby sleeping beside her he put up his hands and said ''ok'' the girl's green eyes had fire in them she looked like she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. She got out of the tent and closed the flap she said ''what do you want.'' She looked him over and her eyes landed on his bow Daryl said ''I was hunting and I stumbled onto your camp I thought it was abandoned'' the girl said ''well it was until I found it. Now leave.'' There was a whimper inside the tent Daryl said ''we have a camp two miles away you could bring the kid there it's cleaner and…'' Daryl didn't know why he was being so welcoming with this girl. The green eyed girl stared at him and said ''I'm trying to find my brother we were separated a few weeks back I will stay just until I get enough supplies to leave. Try anything…'' Daryl said ''and I'm dead got it'' and the girl actually grinned. She went into the tent and picked up the tot.**

 **Xavier whimpered ''mommy…'' Dean said ''shh it's ok sweetie I'm right here'' Dean didn't mind the tot calling her mom it made him feel safe she wasn't going to burst his bubble. She packed her things and got out with him Xavier looked at the guy and stared and then put his head into Dean's neck. Dean said ''ok bud inside the backpack ok'' the tot nodded and got inside Dean handed him a bottle with water in it Xavier sucked on the nipple and Dean zipped him inside. She put the backpack on her back and grabbed her duffle bags and said ''lead the way'' the guy said ''Daryl'' the girl said ''Dean just Dean.'' Daryl nodded and said ''let's go Dean'' the hunter walked ahead.**

 **Merle grunted when he looked at the rest of the camp Lori and the females were looking at him and gossiping. He growled ''damn hags'' he looked when the bushes moved and saw his brother coming from the woods and saw a brown blond haired girl following him. Merle said ''well hello pretty girl'' the girl frowned and said ''I'm sorry I can't say the same for you'' Daryl said ''Dean this is my brother Merle, Merle I found her while I was hunting be nice'' Merle smirked and said ''I'll be real nice'' Dean growled and Daryl frowned and said ''Merle'' Dean said ''keep your brother away from me and I won't slit his throat'' she walked away Daryl followed and Merle said ''who Darlene has a crush you like that chick'' Dean was standing at the edge of their camp waiting everyone already had noticed her by then. Daryl said ''I don't have a…'' Merle said ''yeah right if you didn't you wouldn't have brought her here'' he went back to cleaning his weapons. Daryl walked over to her and Dean mumbled ''they are staring at me I don't like to be stared at'' frowning. Dean looked at the group she felt uncomfortable she thought** _ **''why in the hell did I agree to this''**_ **Daryl said ''don't worry about it you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to I'll just explain everything'' Dean looked at him and nodded it was never like that with Sammy she had to take charge whenever she was with him that's what big sisters did. Rick walked over and said ''Daryl…'' Daryl said ''this is Dean I found her a couple of miles back while I was hunting'' Rick looked at her and said ''well your welcome to stay Dean'' Shane said ''what we don't know her'' Daryl frowned and said ''me and Merle didn't know you and we let you stay'' Shane shut his mouth. Daryl growled and said ''come on Dean'' Dean looked at him and nodded and followed him.**

 **Merle looked up and saw Daryl sitting down and Dean sat down on a log not too far from him she took off her backpack and opened it and a tiny head poked out. Dean said ''hey Xavi'' the baby handed her a bottle and Dean said ''you drunk all of your water good job'' the tot grinned at her and giggled. Dean pulled out a can of peaches and she said ''there you go sweetie'' she fed him the peaches and Xavier looked at Merle and grinned. Merle rolled his eyes and mumbled ''stupid kid.'' After Xavier was finished with his peaches the tot stumbled to Merle and looked up at him and said ''hi'' grinning up at him. Merle said ''hey kid'' Xavier lifted his arms and Merle looked and Dean and Daryl were watching him he said ''go back to your mom kid'' the tot whimpered and Merle growled and picked the kid up. Xavier grinned and patted his cheek and Merle said ''if you're going to sit with me you have to learn to clean a weapon'' the tot sucked on a pacifier and watched him clean his weapon. Dean pulled out her knives and cleaned them Daryl looked at her demon killing knife and said ''that's an interesting knife'' Dean said ''yeah it's my favorite'' she tossed it and caught it. She kind of missed hunting demon's and other supernatural creatures she missed** _ **''don't think about him he's dead''**_ **she said to herself. The supernatural just disappeared when the plague started it was strange. She still protected her and Xavier just in case but she and Sam hadn't heard anything since the beginning.**

 **The next day**

 **Glenn walked down to the Dixon campsite and looked at the pretty girl getting out of Daryl's tent the redneck was out hunting so he let her sleep there. Glenn said ''do you need anything from the city I go on run's'' Dean said ''yeah I have a list I'm coming with you'' she was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt her curly hair was in a bun. Glenn said ''well I mean I don't think'' she was a girl he didn't want her to get killed Dean frowned and said ''I'm going with you kid I know what I'm doing I'm not a damsel'' Glenn put his hands up and said ''ok you can come'' Dean nodded and grinned Merle got out of his tent and Xavier was in his arms and the tot said ''mommy where going'' Dean walked over and said ''I'm going to go find some supplies for us ok bud'' Xavier said ''I come too'' Dean shook her head and said ''no buddy your staying with Merle ok'' Merle said ''hey I don't babysit'' Dean said ''he slept with you last night I think you can watch him for a couple of hours.'' The older redneck grunted Xavier said ''I stay with Merl ok'' he kissed Dean's cheek and Dean kissed his forehead and said ''I love you sweet pea'' and Xavier said ''love too'' and waved and Merle started boiling water. Dean handed him a bowl of army style oatmeal. Merle looked and Dean shrugged and said ''my dad was in the army I had some meal's left over from when he was around'' Merle nodded and Dean said ''let's go'' the kid said ''Glenn'' Dean said ''Dean'' they shook hands and they left for the city.**

 **Four hours later**

 **Daryl walked back to the camp and saw Merle and Xavier the tot was coloring on some line paper. Daryl said ''where's Dean'' Merle looked up and said ''chick went with China-man to the city'' Daryl growled ''and you let her go'' Merle rolled his eyes and said ''she's fine damn you're not even together and you're already trying to boss her around she was going to go anyway even if the china-man didn't have a run planned for today''' he took a swig of warm beer. Daryl looked at Xavier he was sucking on a pacifier he wasn't coloring anymore. Daryl said ''what are you looking at bud'' Xavier looked up at him and blinked and put up his arms and Daryl picked him up and Xavier pointed he took out his pacifier and said ''monster.'' Daryl looked and saw a walker he growled ''damn it'' it had blood all over it and it was coming from Carol's and her husband's area. Merle shot it in the head and that's when all hell broke loose.**

 **Dean grinned she had found some stuffed animals for and new stuff for Xavier. The smile vanished when she was walkers at the camp. Glenn said ''holy shit'' he saw Merle fighting and she didn't see her son. She got out of the still moving car grabbing her knife stabbing a walker in the head that was coming for her. She said ''Xavier!'' she slashed her way through to Merle she grabbed his shirt and growled ''where's my child!'' Merle growled ''look sister he was with my brother but I haven't seen him in ten fucking minutes'' he lifted a gun and shot pass her and she felt blood splatter on her shoulder she let him go and the redneck went back to killing. After the fighting was finished she yelled ''Xavier!'' Lori said ''be quiet before more come'' Dean grabbed her and growled ''I see your fucking kid here so don't tell me what to do bitch'' and shoved her. Lori fell to the ground and Dean walked past her she heard ''mommy'' she looked and saw Daryl coming from the woods with Xavier he was covered in blood but Xavier was clean. She rushed over and said ''Xavi'' she took him and hugged him tightly and Xavier said ''hi mommy'' grinning. Dean looked at Daryl and said ''thank you Daryl'' the male nodded and said ''I put him inside the tent'' and shrugged Dean hugged him and Xavier was in between them he whined patting their chests he was squashed in between them and they stunk. Dean kissed his head and her eyes watered she quickly wiped her eyes she didn't cry.**

 **Review if you like it I have been wanting to do a female Dean for a while so I gave it a shot crossover Supernatural and Walking Dead. Fem! Dean/Daryl. I don't own Walking Dead or Supernatural sadly.**

 **Ps if you haven't noticed I don't like Lori so be prepared for Dean to be mean to her and her to her.**


End file.
